


morendo

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Headcanon, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Seo Changbin-centric, Unrequited Love, i love these two believe me, im sorry for making this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Ketakutan terbesar Changbin; Felix yang memutuskan untuk menyerah.





	morendo

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya adalah milik JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak memperoleh keuntungan material dari karya ini.

  
  
“Apa?”

Ini tidak biasa. Atau hanya Changbin yang baru menyadari. Berbeda dari yang biasa Changbin tahu, hari ini Felix lebih banyak diam, tidak banyak senyum, dan lengket dengan Chan seperti anak ayam dan induknya. Changbin menghampiri namun Felix menganggapnya hampir tidak ada.

Ia dan Felix duduk berdua di sebuah kafe, posisinya berseberangan, dengan masing-masing koktail dan sebuah puding milik Felix di tengah-tengah meja. Changbin sengaja membawanya kemari, ingin berbicara empat mata. Awalnya Felix enggan, tetapi Changbin terus memaksa dengan iming-iming ia akan mentraktir apa pun yang dipesan. Ini harus dibicarakan atau keadaan grup dapat menjadi renggang.

Changbin terus menatapnya, dalam kepala saat ini berisi pelbagai pertanyaan dan ia bingung yang mana yang harus ia tanyakan lebih dulu.

“Felix.”

“Huh?” Felix menyuap sesendok puding. “Ada apa?”

“Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?”

Felix mengerjap, sendok puding masih berada di bibirnya. Itu terlihat menggemaskan dan Changbin tersenyum kecil diam-diam. “Apa ya? Tidak ada, kurasa.”

“Benarkah?”

Felix mengangguk lalu kembali menyendok puding. Changbin tersandar, ia menghela cukup kasar.

“Ayolah, Felix. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Kenapa kau tidak mau cerita denganku? Hari ini kau begitu lengket dengan Chan, dan pria itu pasti sudah tahu masalahmu, sekarang giliranku untuk tahu.”

“Tidak ada, sungguh. Aku hanya merasa sangat kelelahan, melakukan aktifitas apa pun jadi terasa berat. Aku lengket dengan Chan-_hyung_ karena hanya dia yang paling bisa kuajak berbicara bahasa Inggris paling lancar, kepalaku sedang tidak ingin berbahasa Korea.”

“Oh, ya?”

Kembali Felix mengangguk. “Dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Changbin-_hyung_, karena sudah membawaku ke sini. Pudingnya enak.”

Hal itu tidak melegakan Changbin, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai respons, sesuatu masih mengganjal.

Pertemuan itu berakhir tanpa banyak arti, hanya Felix yang kesenangan karena sudah ditraktir. Changbin tidak banyak bicara setelahnya, ia sendiri mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk kembali melontarkan kata, tapi belum saatnya, belum pada momennya. Felix sepertinya masih memberinya jarak, lelaki itu bagai membangun dinding sebata demi sebata antara ia dengan Changbin.

Ini salah, dan Changbin ingin tahu apa yang menjadi kesalahannya. Mungkin ia sempat salah kata, atau merusak barang pribadi milik Felix, atau—apa? Changbin tidak berpikir banyak. Mungkin ia harus menanyai Chan, namun ia sudah tahu hasil yang diterima kemungkinan nihil. Chan kemungkinan akan kembali menyuruhnya untuk bertanya langsung pada Felix.

Mereka berada di jalan pulang menuju apartemen. Felix berada di depan, melangkah dengan tiada beban (siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini?). Changbin di belakang, menatap punggungnya penuh tanda tanya.

“Felix.”

“Hmm?” jawab Felix tanpa berbalik.

Jika itu Felix yang Changbin tahu, ia akan menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik, dan melempar senyum. Tetapi tidak, kini tidak seperti itu.

Ketakutan Changbin memuncak.

“Felix.”

Langkah Felix berhenti. Ia benar-benar berbalik. “Apa?!”

Nadanya berseru, sesuatu seperti mencengkeram dada. Changbin batuk sekali sebelum bertanya. “Benar kau kelelahan?”

“Ah, masih membahas? Aku kira kita sudah selesai dengan topik itu.”

Changbin mengerjap. Yang benar saja. Felix benar-benar berbeda. Ya Tuhan. Astaga, gawat.

“Felix?”

“Changbin-_hyung_, kau menyebut namaku tiga kali. Aku bukan jin dalam lampu ajaib.”

“Katakan saja apa salahku.”

Felix mengernyit. “Huh?”

“Ini tidak seperti kau biasanya, ada apa denganmu? Aku ingin kau berterus terang. Aku bukan orang asing, Felix. Aku _hyung_-mu, sama seperti Chan dan yang lain. Jangan membuat jarak seperti ini. Kau terus saja membuatku gelisah.”

“Aku ... membuatmu gelisah? Kenapa?”

“Karena sikapmu! Sudah kubilang, kau tidak seperti biasanya.”

“Changbin-_hyung_, ada kalanya saat kau begitu kelelahan, kau menjadi tidak banyak senyum, tidak banyak bicara, itu hal yang lumrah.”

Changbin memijit pelipisnya, ini tidak akan berhasil. Mereka hanya akan berputar-putar pada akar masalah yang sama dan tidak akan menemukan solusi.

Ia teringat saat Felix tiba-tiba memberinya pernyataan yang mengejutkan, bahwa lelaki itu menaruh rasa padanya, rasa yang berbeda, spesial, dan Changbin terbelalak sebab ia sama sekali tidak mengira Felix benar-benar akan membawa perasaannya setiap kali mereka melakukan _skinship_. _Skinship_ ya _skinship_, hanya sebatas itu, tidak boleh lebih.

Suatu hari, salah seorang staf memberitahunya untuk mengurangi hal tersebut, dan Changbin setuju. Maka setiap kali kamera merekam, Changbin akan berusaha melakukan kontak dengan member seminim mungkin. Tetapi ia tidak bermaksud jahat, semua itu untuk grupnya dan Felix sendiri.

Namun tidak ada yang berubah, Felix tetap menjadi Felix, saat itu. Ia tetap menjadi pribadi yang periang. Kadang serius, kadang terlampau polos. Bahkan setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya, esok harinya Felix bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa pun (hal itu sempat membingungkan namun Changbin menuruti permainannya).

Hanya hari ini. Hanya hari ini Felix seperti ini. Mungkin Felix sadar bahwa pernyataannya belum mendapatkan balasan? Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya? Sebulan? Setengah tahun? Setahun? Dua tahun? Changbin sendiri melupakannya, dan baru hari ini mengulik kembali rak-rak ingatan yang cukup penting.

Katakan saja sekarang hal tersebut menjadi momok Changbin.

“Felix, aku takut.”

“Takut apa?”

“Takut kau menyerah denganku.”

Felix menutup bibirnya. Arti tatapannya nanar, Changbin tidak ingin mengulik lebih jauh, tidak ingin ketakutannya membuahkan hasil seperti ekspektasinya. Namun, lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah, memainkan jari-jarinya gugup (seperti sedang menyiapkan kata-kata dalam kepala). Felix memejamkan mata, lalu menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

“Maaf.”

Oh, Tuhan. Tidak pernah Changbin merasakan kata maaf terasa begitu menyayat hati.

“Felix, kumohon—“

“Sudah kulakukan jauh-jauh hari. Aku sudah menyerah untuk bersamamu bahkan saat kau pikir kita masih baik-baik saja.” Felix meneguk ludah. “Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya, Changbin-_hyung_, dan baru hari ini kau takut. Padahal aku sudah merasakan ketakutan yang lebih menyeramkan sebelumnya.”

Manusia paling bodoh, Changbin. Contreng.

Felix melanjutkan. “Aku benar-benar kelelahan hari ini, tetapi kau terus mengulik alasan kenapa aku begitu murung, lalu kau—membuatku mengingat hal itu. Changbin-_hyung_, kau benar-benar ingin aku terluka, ya?”

Changbin memercayai bahwa ia salah, seluruhnya. Tetapi tidak pernah ia berpikir bahwa perilakunya akan membuat Felix terluka, ia pikir ... ia pikir—sungguh, Changbin pikir ia telah menyelamatkan semua orang dan menjadi pahlawan, padahal sebaliknya ia telah meruntuhkan kepercayaan Felix padanya (pantas Felix membangun _dinding_ itu).

“Tapi, Felix, aku tidak pernah menolakmu—“

“Kau menolakku atau tidak, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi diriku yang setiap malam ingin sekali rasanya menyakiti diri, berharap melupakan perasaanku padamu, berharap aku tidak pernah bertemu dirimu. Changbin-_hyung_ tidak salah, aku yang salah, aku yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kesalahanmu adalah membuatku mengingatnya kembali.”

“Aku—minta maaf.”

“Tidak perlu ada maaf. Dengan sikapmu, aku sudah tahu aku tidak akan pernah menerima pernyataan yang serupa, maksudku, aku pantas mendapatkannya.”

“Tidak seperti itu, Felix. Dengar, kita bisa mengawalinya hari ini, sekarang, kapan pun kaumau.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Berkencanlah denganku.”

Tetapi Changbin tidak memperoleh apa pun. Felix menatapnya dengan nanar; Changbin tidak ingin itu. Tidak ada respons, Felix kembali berjalan, ia melangkah semakin menjauh sementara Changbin masih memaku kakinya di tempat yang sama.

Felix mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia menjadi Felix yang biasa ia kenal, periang, kadang ceroboh, dan selalu tersenyum. Begitulah pemandangan yang seharusnya, namun Changbin masih merasa ada yang kosong, masih ada petak yang belum terisi. Lelaki itu bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Oh, jadi seperti ini rasanya?  
Digantung dan tidak tahu kapan akan memperoleh jawaban?

(Karena alangkah baiknya menerima jawaban meski buruk atau baik, sebab jika seperti ini, hari-hari layaknya dihantui oleh mimpi bersambung yang tidak pernah berujung dan Changbin mengerti kesalahannya adalah membuat Felix digerayangi hal tersebut, itu sebabnya lelaki itu mengatakan ketakutannya lebih menyeramkan).

Ini hanya perasaannya, tetapi Changbin merasa ia pantas mendapatkan balas dendam ini.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> duh maaf, saya emang belum lihai bikin angsa-angsaan. niatnya mau sediiiiih banget (dan maaf lagi karena sudah menumbalkan changlix ;-;) tapi ternyata hati saya soft banget alias ga kuat :((( anw, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
